marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Steven Rogers (Earth-1610)
This page seems to copy most of its content from the 616 Captain America article, and needs a major revamp in the powers and equipment section. General edits. Hey guys, I'm new here and I added a few citations/edits to the abilities section. I'm trying carefully to keep the original wording so that I don't step on any toes, does anyone find the new edits unreasonable? Magnusprinceps 12:18, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Welcome! I wouldn't worry about it. If anyone is unhappy with your edits they will simply change them or undo them. The whole point of this wikia is for people to edit these pages so as long as you're not simply making stuff up then I'm sure it's all fine :) :--Balfro 15:31, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you! I make sure I cite for any edits I make, and often quote the exact words themselves. Magnusprinceps 15:41, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Steroids. I erased the portion of the article that asserted traditional steroids were partially responsible for his enhancements: in Ultimates #1, Cap states, ". . .I didn't go through six months of steroids and surgery. . .", and then in Ultimates Origins #2, Erskine says, "His reaction to the steroid cocktails has been well within acceptable range. . .", I read the latter that Rogers was given steroid cocktails as an experimental device only i.e. if he responds to a particular cocktail of steroids that produce similar effects to the serum, then the serum's effects could be predictable and therefore better controlled. Are there other references i'm missing that explicitly deny this interpretation? Magnusprinceps 15:35, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :I don't recall. If that is your interpretation then by all means add it to the page. If you are on the fence then maybe add a * and put your reasoning in the links and resources section below. Either way, it's always a good idea to add a tag to show the issue you found these quotes in. Like this: {r|Ultimate Spider-Man #157} (just add an extra { before and } after. And obviously replace the issue name with the one you want...) :--Balfro 15:41, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Captain America 1610 Secret Wars 2015 Why doesn't Captain America 1610's appearance in Secret Wars 2015 count? (Dragonfly31 (talk) 02:42, June 17, 2016 (UTC)) :The handbook update established that the remains of the universes that formed the Kingdom of Manhattan weren't the real Earth-616 and Earth-1610 but realities similar to each of them. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 02:47, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Ultimate Cap's Sense of Hearing I was having this big question in Ultimate Comics Captain America #2. During Steve's hiking on finding the secret villagers, he fight some guys that tried to kill him. When there is a guy hiding under a thin layer ground with grass on it, talking on a talkie, and Steve captures the guy with him grabbing him from the ground. Would it be sort of enhanced hearing?(BlazeAnna (talk) 06:18, March 16, 2019 (UTC)) Quote Source I recently read through all the Ultimate comics and I can't find the quote used on this page in any of them, I kept an eye out for it as I saw this page before I started reading them and edited it as I went through the comics but I never saw anything that fit it. If anyone else can identify the source that would be great, but if no one else can I think it'd be safe to assume it's a misquote and can be changed.--Marvelous25 (talk) 11:56, August 19, 2019 (UTC) :You can go ahead and change it. I trust that if you read all Ultimate Universe comics and you didn't see it, it's highly likely it really wasn't there. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 03:11, August 20, 2019 (UTC)